nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Anentova
Anentova Anentova, Officially, Union of People's Socialist Republics of Anentova, UPSRA ( Nynou du'les Vepurlycas Lyacossatsyls Rulalpoc's du Anentova N.V.L.R.A) It is a sovereign and independent nation located in West Africa by the Gulf of Guinea, whose form of government is a federal parliamentary republic. Its territory is divided into 5 republics, 84 states and 4 autonomous districts. With an area of approximately 2,138,241 km, this is the 13th largest in the world and the third in Africa. The Nation is geographically composed of plains, deserts, savannas and some mountains The capital of the union is located in the City of Lagos, in the anentovan republic of nigeria. The union of anentova initiates a process of the transfer of power to the New City of Nazoro, located in the recent Territory of the Union. History Much of the history of the formation of the union is based in Nigeria, being the first nation and the cause of establishing Anentova. Nigeria became independent from the United Kingdom on October 1, 1960. Years after its liberation, it was defeated by two coups d'etat where a military government was established. During that mandate it was characterized by massacres of ethnic groups, censorship of freedom of expression and dissolution. of the constitution. The discontent spread throughout the region looking for any way to get rid of the government, it was until January 18, 1968 when Zeravil Nyioz, a young revolutionary with socialist orientation, organized a war against the military receiving immediate support from communist countries, mainly from Cuba. . The rebel army called itself as the "Guardians of Freedom" the war lasted 3 years with the army led by Zeravil being the winner, the soldiers were exiled to Benin, months later they returned to be tried for crimes against the nation. On July 19, 1970 with Zeravil in power he based himself on the ideas of an African model socialism motivated mainly to form a republic of western Africa. Recognition Independence was not recognized by the British Empire or by the French Empire, they offered recognition in exchange for Anentova's consideration of their independence for their concession, Zeravil gave his response to such proposals which he rejected as unfair to the lives lost. his struggle and blood for independence. The young republic of West Africa sought recognition and began diplomatic relations with other nations, as expected the socialist side quickly recognized Anentova as a sovereign republic, the Soviet Union pressured Britain to liberate the country they refused but because of the situations around the continent had no choice but to grant recognition of the formation of the Republics of Anentova. Iron Fist When Zeravil came to power, his mentality changes due to the responsibility of leading a new nation with hundreds of problems. To maintain power, the leader of the revolution proclaimed special measures. In his first months in power, he met with the leaders of other nations, mainly with Benin, who both agreed to the first trade agreement called "Gulf Treaty", weeks later joins the state of Cameroon. With the support of the Soviet Union, he gave him military equipment and economic loans for development. Zeravil among his many policies denied the religious entry to their buildings, they were expropriated several of their land, if they opposed the government they were persecuted and shot, with luck as soon as they were expelled from the nation. Thousands of religious were killed during Zeravil's term, he considered them a threat to continue with his policies, thus being the constant attack against them. Not only were religious persecuted, civilians who opposed the regime were locked up and forced to perform work. The army contributed to maintain the regime. The inhabitants, for fear of being captured, tried to escape from the nation but were sent back to the nation. Before the multiple executions, the people began to distrust the "government of freedom", the armed protests succumbed for 3 years. To keep the socialist government even more, Zeravil's council proposed to the central government of the Soviet Union to administer some of its sectors to maintain "the development and democratic progress of the nation," the request was accepted and strongly criticized by the people of the nation. The curfew that lasted for more than 50 years was implemented, thus being the longest that has ever been implemented in the world.